The Sign of Friendship
by BlueSapphireWriter
Summary: She covered in the corner, waiting for the enemies to pass her. Hoping they would not notice her shaking form.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**Author's note:** This is my first fanfiction of Twilight so I hope you will enjoy it and see the meaning behind the text.

**The Sign of Friendship**

Is it always going to be like this? This constant fighting is making her depressed. It was exciting to begin with but now it's just scary. It began like a play but soon everyone was fighting each other for real. They had forgotten the reason why we fight but still they don't seem to stop.

Why and when did it begin?

She didn't like this feeling of insecurity. Why did they have to make her feel this way?

She sat in a corner waiting for the enemy to pass her. She didn't want to be in this game anymore. So she just sat there waiting for the fight to be over. She didn't want to be seen by anyone of the two teams. The team she came from was the Swans the other team was the Lions.

The Swan elders always said that the Lions where ruthless and evil, and the Swans where gentle and good. They also said to keep away from the Lions if you weren't more than seven.

She heard running footsteps coming her way so she pressed herself against the wall hoping they would not notice her. That they would just run past her shaking form. The first did but the last person in the row of men must have seen her because he began walking slowly towards her. He wanted to see if the female form in the corner was a threat from the enemy.

He stopped in front of her and looked into her fearful eyes. She was scared of him. Why he did not know but then he saw her clothes. The clothes of the Swans, the white fabric was slightly dirty.

He hesitated, what should he do? She was a Swan but she was helpless and she was begging him with her eyes.

"Please don't kill me", she said. "I don't want to die."

He stared at her, she had tears rolling down her cheeks now. What would he do? If the Lions found out he had spared a Swan he would be exiled forever.

"What's your name?"He asked.

"Isabella Swan."

Shit, she was one of _the _Swans? She was of the royal Swan family? He stared at her. She seemed awfully weak to be a royal person, often royal person where the strongest of the people.

Bella wondered why he stared at her that why. Like he couldn't believe what she just told him. She raised an eyebrow reflexively.

"You don't believe me?" she asked.

"No, you don't seem strong enough to be royal and if you where why aren't they protecting you?"

"I ran away from them when they were busy. I don't want everyone to be fighting anymore. It's useless. I'm sure that we don't even remember why we do it."

He snorted. "Of course I remember, it was because…" he trailed off and frowned.

She was right, he understood it now. They didn't even remember why they were fighting anymore.

"You're right," he said.

"Of course I am but nobody listens to me. I'm only seventeen after all."

He frowned again. She was royal shouldn't they listen to her? He made a decision. He would make them listen.

He grabbed Isabella's arm and begun to drag her towards the Swans. He knew they were in the front yard because he saw a lot of soldiers run that way.

"Hey! What are you doing? Let go of me!" Isabella protested.

He ignored her. They would make everyone see reason.

He stood outside with everyone looking at him, both Swans and Lions. The Lions cheered when they saw him and the Swans gasped.

"Now you will all listen to what we have to say!" he roared.

The yard grew silent.

"Do you know why we're fighting?"

The people all looked at each other trying to see the answer in the other's eyes.

"No we don't! Isabella here just told me and you know what? She's right. We're not fighting for anything anymore. We are fighting just because of fighting's sake."

Low murmur broke the silence. Everyone was talking about what had just been said.

"Should we say peace?" Isabella asked timidly.

Everyone nodded but they still stood still. At last a man went to the other team and begun talking. Soon everyone was talking to each other.

"This seems weird", Isabella said. "Was that all it took?"

"Seems like it", he said. "Oh I'm sorry how rude of me. My name is Edward Cullen."

"Nice to meet you," Bella said and lifted her hand.

He took it and shook it.

"This is the sign of friendship."

**The End**


End file.
